A girl in the wrong time
by Serendipity1234
Summary: Sophia Prescott is a 20 year old medical student at Oxford University. She leads a very unremarkable existence from her studying, work and to her few friends. Except she owns a mysterious brass locket, one night Sophia goes from her three bedroom flat, in Oxford to 19th century Hertfordshire. How? You may ask, well read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Author** **Notes:** This is my first Fanfic so please don't expect anything superlative. Hope you enjoy it none the less.

* * *

**_Sophia Prescott was a 20 year old medical student from Oxford University. All she had to worry about were: exams and getting her assignments completed on time. However, her life turns takes a turn for the worse or better, when she wakes up in the early 19th century. Sophia endeavours to return back home to her own time where she belongs, though after, slowly, adjusting and finding actual happiness. In the form of friendship and other things. Will she want to return to her life?_**

**_Will she chose to remain in the past, or will she decide to return to the time she was meant for. Destiny and Fate are two strange and ultimately confusing forces. _**

Prologue

A young woman walked into a small bedroom, rather unenthusiastically.

Sophia Prescott had just returned from an arduous three hour long lecture, so naturally she had developed a minor headache in the processes. Increasing her naturally fiery disposition exponentially.

Unceremoniously dumping her file onto her bed Sophia sank down into a nearby tub chair, cradling her sore head in her hand with a resigned sigh escaping from her plump chapped lips.

Sophia was a medical student in Oxford University second year; even though she was top of her class she still found the course to be nothing short of torturous. She had found herself and her best friends: Giles Underwood and Emily Fowler, spending most of their time surrounded by research books in the library and often even staying up till the early hours of the morning revising over notes for the next day's class. Though strangely enough Sophia enjoyed the challenge and loved the endless stream of knowledge that the library offered her, it also afforded her time to spend with Emily and Giles, as ever since, they had matrculated as undergraduates into Oxford, the trio, once inseparable, only saw each other once or twice in a day.

Running a hand through her mass of ebony curls, she vacated her seat and ventured over to her copiously stocked bookshelves, running a long finger over the spines she retrieved one of the thinner copies. On the spine there were thin golden letters that formed the words _'A portrait of a lady.' _Smiling as she looked down at her favourite classic, she opened the book and started to read as she curled up in her tub chair.

Deciding some recreational reading would impose minimally upon her studies Sophia tucked her legs under herself and blissfully pursued her novel.

As night eventually rolled in, bathing the room in darkness, being unable to read the words any further, she shut her book with a contented sigh. It had been a while since she had read simply for pleasure, stretching her arms out with a yawn she looked up to her large clock situated on the wall, above her desk. Surprised to see she had read for two hours straight she got up and headed over to her bed.

Once she had donned on her baggy pyjamas, she sat on her bed fiddling absentmindedly with her brass locket.

It had been a gift from her parents for her 15th birthday, it had the appearance of exceeding a century in age. There was a mysterious beauty, that ensconced it, only enhanced from its age.

On the outside was a single rose carved in the centre, surrounded by a ring of ivy. It was supposed to open up into a clock, though peculiarly, she never managed to open it on most occasions.

Sophia had always loved the locket but subsequent to her parents deaths she had grown even more attached to the pendant. As it had been their last birthday present to her. Feeling her eyes start to close from her fatigue, she laid her head on her pillow and eventually surrendered to sleep.

Unbeknownst to her the locket that was still resting in her palm started to emit a faint glow, the two small hands of the clock swirling backwards more rapidly.

As silently as a faint whisper Sophia started to disappear.

* * *

**Author Notes: **Chapter 1 will be posted soon, any constructive criticism is appreciated though i shan't repudiate any exultation either;) Leave a review if you feel like it.


	2. Chapter 1: A shock to the system

**Author Notes: **Here's Chapter 1 (finally), hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A shock to the system**

There were faint whispers coming from above where Sophia was laying, thinking that she were imagining it she opened one of her eyes. Though winced as the bright light sent a shot of pain up to her head, this seemed to not go unnoticed from the people above her as a feminine voice observed,

''Mama, I think she moved.''

Attempting again to move she opened both her eyes simultaneously to be greeted with the site of a plain girl sitting at the end of her bed looking at her excitedly, while an older woman stood beside her bed looking down concernedly. Though the thing that shocked her the most was their attire, both of them were adorned in simple Regency styled dresses, the older of the two wearing a white bonnet.

Inquiring in a raspy voice while looking between her two companions nervously, ''W-where…am I?''

The young girl and stout woman shared a glance, though the elder woman was the first to answer,

''You are at Longbourn, my dear.''

Blanching Sophia stuttered, ''L…Longbourn, where is that?''

The older woman sent her a comforting look and replied,

''We are in Hertfordshire, dear. I'm Mrs Bennet, by the way and this is my daughter Mary Bennet.'' The bonneted woman annunciated indicating to the young girl sitting at the end of the bed who was sending her a shrewd look. ''And what is your name dear, if you remember?''

Blinking rapidly to remain calm Sophia answered in a quiet voice,

'' My name is Sophia, Sophia Prescott.''

Gaining some confidence she inquired in a stronger voice,

''How did I come to be here?''

Mrs Bennet kept her concerned gaze on the bedridden girl explained in a soft voice,

''Kitty and Lydia; my two younger daughters, found you out in the front garden, they came running in exclaiming there was a girl on the front lawn, when I went out you were unconscious dear, you were in a very bad state. We didn't know how you got there and you were wearing the strangest clothing I have ever seen.''

Looking down at herself Sophia noted that she was still wearing her baggy pyjamas, though in comparison to the other room's occupants it was easily the most revealing, turning her gaze back up to the woman indicating for her to continue.

''Anyhow we called for the gardener to help us carry you up here. Jane; my eldest daughter, and I have been nursing you for the past four days dear, we were starting to think the worst when you wouldn't wake up, but at last you have.''

She finished sending her a relieved look.

Swallowing and attempting to regulate her breathing Sophia looked between her two companions and asked,

''Mrs Bennet, may I ask what date it is presently?''

''Certainly dear, it's 27th May 1811. Are you feeling okay, Miss Prescott?''

Feeling nearly ready to faint she gave a vague nod and answered in the positive.

Desiring some solitude she asked if Mary and Mrs Bennet could leave the bedroom, the latter doing so with more indisposition than the former. When both had exited the room, Sophia let her eyes scan the room.

The bedroom was medium in size and modestly furnished. Besides the bed that she was currently seated on, there was a vanity at the far side of the room, a smallish chest of drawers stood contiguous to the vanity, a worn but comfy armchair in the far corner, a teetering stack of books sat atop of a side desk with an unlit candle beside her bed, a painted picture of a lake was hanging on the far wall and a vase of lilies sat on top of a desk in the corner. The walls themselves were of a light blue and the wooden floors were rather faded and the only natural light was coming through a small window on the right wall. The bedroom wasn't very new but the overall ambiance was an appealing one.

Standing up shakily Sophia meandered over to the window and opened it to let in some air, in an attempt to alleviate the confusion that she felt. Looking out through the window she was greeted with the sight of green hills and trees instead of the familiar modern buildings, winding streets, and laughing gaggles of students.

Taking in a shaky breath to stem the inevitable tears Sophia walked back to her bed to steady herself, though sitting innocuously on the recently occupied bed was her rose locket. Raising an eyebrow at the trinket she reached over and cradled it in her hands for a few seconds before she attempted to wrench it open. Once again the locket would not comply and remained tenaciously shut.

Giving up she dropped the locket down on her lap and rested her head in her hands.

Somehow the locket had transported her to this time, and she be damned if she wouldn't try to go back to her own time. Before she could continue in her contemplations a faint knock came for the bedroom's door, lifting her head from her hands saying in a barely audible voice,

''Come in.''

The person in the other side of the door must have heard the invitation none the less because the handle hesitantly turned and a blonde woman around her own age walked into the room, as she walked over to the bed she said in a soft comforting voice,

''My name is Jane. Mama said you had finally woken, so I thought it best if I came to see you, how are you feeling Sophia?''

On closer inspection she found the woman to be very beautiful, though instead of having a conceited aura she radiated innocence and naivety.

Turning her head round to the pretty woman,

''Thank you, for coming to see me, really appreciate it. I'm fine just a bit… ''

Breaking off to find the right words-'' Disorientated and slightly confused.''

This was completely true, because she didn't know if she were dreaming or just going senile.

Sending a smile at Jane in a hope to convince her of her health, seeming convinced the sweet women returned the gesture suggesting,

''If you wanted we could go for a walk, the fresh air could help you.''

Sophia was just about to decline, when she decided that a walk would afford her some time to ponder over her predicament. Instead she slightly smiled at Jane replying,

''Actually Jane, I think a walk could do me some good.''

* * *

The next four months went by in a blur. Sophia had met the rest of the Bennets. She got on amiably with Jane and Mary; the former more so than the latter, though the same could not be said about Kitty and Lydia as she found them immature and often obstreperous, nevertheless they could be good company on occasion.

For the first few weeks she had spent most of her time in her bedroom often just starring at the locket or attempting to open it, willing it to send her back home to her own time. Choosing to skip meals and refusing to leave the confinement of her bedroom, the strange behaviour worried the Bennets immensely though they left Sophia in peace thinking it best to give the strange girl some space to recover from her traumatic experience.

She was plagued with nightmares, the most habitually occurring one being where she would be standing in the forest that her parents used to take her as a child. Both her parents and her best friend Emily would be standing at a distance beckoning her over, though every time she would get closer they would just slip out of her grasp.

Jane would usually come in the middle of the night and attempt to console her friend, letting her cry into her shoulder while embracing her and whispering comfortingly into her ear. Jane assuming that Sophia was suffering side-effects due to her traumatic experience, having Jane their comforted her greatly, as her presence diverted her thoughts.

After a while Sophia became more social and stayed with the family for meals and joining Jane for walks around the grounds, her favourite spot being beside the lake where they generally just sat admiring nature and conversed.

Though she found the most comfort in painting and drawing; something she hadn't done since she was in her teens. Mrs Bennet herself commented upon her 'uncommonly gifted hand'. This brightened her mood even further.

The family thankfully didn't press Sophia into explaining where she had come from, deciding just that she had went through a traumatic experience and leaving it at that; much to Sophia's immense gratitude. Though they had fabricated the story of that she was a distant relative whose parents had recently passed away, and that they had charitably taken Sophia in till she eventually got married; which if Sophia had her way wouldn't be anytime soon. A story that was told to any town's person that was curious enough to ask where she had turned up from; thankfully though few inquired.

As August rolled by it seemed to the Bennets as though Sophia's despondency had dissipated, which it had as she smiled more, spent very little time in the solitude of her bedroom and could often be seen walking, reading or painting in her free time. She wasn't used to having so much free time in 2014 due to her studies and work but in 1811 she had time to burn; figuratively of course.

In late August she met Charlotte Lucas for the first time, when Jane and she were walking to Meryton on a message for Mrs Bennet. Sophia took an instant liking to the amusing woman. In turn Charlotte took to Sophia whom she thought to be: Highly intelligent, if not rather eccentric. Though she had also taken a liking to her friend's wild mass of curls.

One of the things that vexed Sophia greatly though was when Mrs Bennet had encouraged the girls to marry well, which incensed Sophia into vociferating 'that women didn't need to get married if they so choose, least of all for money instead of love.' This did not bode well with Mrs Bennet as she had called her a 'headstrong and senseless girl.' The argument had not ceased until Jane had mediated. Though Sophia didn't want to be disrespectful to the woman who had been so obliging as to take her into her home, so she apologised, which was coldly received in turn, thankfully though they had not sparred since then and the whole squabble was soon forgotten.

There were times though when Sophia would become slightly disconsolate, when she missed things from the future; especially her quirky friend Emily. Jane and Charlotte though took it upon themselves to divert her thoughts, which generally worked. (Both of whom she had developed a close attachment with.)

Jane and Charlotte had also taken it upon themselves to teach Sophia the etiquette of the time (so that she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself.) And they also taught her a few dances; it was the complete opposite of what she was accustomed to, as instead of the fist pumping and grinding, the dancing was intricate and often difficult to learn. Nevertheless Sophia had come to like it.

One morning in late September as Sophia was walking in through the front door with her Latin book under her arm; as she had been reading by the lake earlier that morning, she was greeted with the site of Mary, Jane, Kitty and Lydia eavesdropping outside Mr Bennet's study.

Rolling her eyes at their antics, though smiling none the less, she joked,

''What's so interesting, may I ask?''

Though before any of the girls answered Mrs Bennet's high voice exclaimed in a jubilant tone,

''Netherfield Park is let at last!''

* * *

**Author Notes: **Chapter 2 will incorporate the Meryton Ball, by the way I just wanted to let you know that Sophia is some what similar to Elizabeth though there are still differences in them to change the plot.

For example Sophia is less prejudiced, taller and has wilder hair than that of Eliza's. She would also have more of an hourglass figure, instead of a light one. And maybe even slightly smarter;)


	3. Chapter 2: Proud or simply shy

**Chapter 2: Proud or simply shy**

''So this man…'' Sophia began.

''Mr Bingley.'' Kitty eagerly supplied.

''Yes, thank you Kitty, Mr Bingley. He is the new resident of Netherfield Park, whom is meant to attend the Meryton Ball.'' Sophia asked looking around at the three other girls who were sitting with her in the sitting room; Mary was off practicing her piano as usual.

''Oh yes, I can't wait to see him. He's sure to be handsome. And I may be the youngest but I am the tallest of my sisters.'' Lydia gloated with a grin, while falling back on the sofa for emphasis.

Rolling her eyes at the silly young girl she retorted with a grin.

''You may have the advantage of height Lydia, but I am doubtful that Mr Bingley will take a fancy for a girl that is still only fifteen.''

The girl blushed from indignation and was about to retort when Jane interjected with a warning look at Sophia, which she returned with an innocent look.

''Yes Lydia, I am sure Mr Bingley will ask you to dance.''

When Sophia had first found out that he had earned £5,000 a year, it had not seemed very impressive but she had to remind herself she was 203 years in the past and it was considered a considerable fortune for the time.

''I think it would matter little if he did possess pulchritude, his bountiful fortune would be enough to compensate if he did not.''

This analysis caused Jane's earlier reproachful look to disappear to be replaced with a smile, replying.

''Indeed I am sure you wouldn't mind if he were handsome.''

''No I would not mind in the slightest, alas though Jane I shall leave the wealthy Adonis's to you.'' She chuckled while tugging at a lock of her dark curly hair, continuing in a light joking tone-''for it would take a miracle to love this beast.''

''Honestly Sophia,'' Jane began with a chuckle-'' your hair isn't that bad. And it is not as if your hair obscures your face, which I might add is pleasing.''

Smiling at her friend she brushed off the comment. Jumping up from the seat she had previously occupied Sophia walked over to the door, while saying over her shoulder.

''Well, you will find me in your father's study. I think an afternoon reading shall suite me nicely.''

* * *

The few days running up to the Meryton Ball were havoc.

All the Bennet sisters had used every spare peace of material in the house to alter their dresses, in an attempt to impress the elusive Mr Bingley. Though Sophia doubted he was worth the trouble that everyone was going to, even Mrs Bennet had fought over a piece of ribbon with Mary!

Coming to her tethers end Sophia had volunteered to go to Meryton to buy some more ribbons, for a chance to escape for an afternoon of some peace and quiet.

She was currently standing at the front door accepting money from Mr Bennet. When she had first arrived in the past she had taken a liking to the Bennet Patron, as they had the same satire humour. Though he could be distant at times to his daughters, which she wasn't too fond of but they got along amicably anyhow.

She humbly accepted the few coins given to her. Offering him a small smile.

''Thank you Mr Bennet, I won't be too long. I just need to escape for the afternoon from all the noise.''

As if on cue, Kitty and Lydia's shouts could be heard, from somewhere within in the house.

''It is no trouble Sophia, I am just dejected, that I may not escape also.''

Chuckling at the statement she joked over her shoulder.

''Well Mr Bennet, I hope to see you in one piece when I get back.''

The weather was quite mild for being in the middle of October, though it had rained the night before, creating puddles along the road. To avoid getting her lilac dress dirty, Sophia hiked it up a couple of inches as she jumped over a rather large puddle, causing her rose locket to hit her clavicle.

As she got closer to Meryton the wind started to pick up, she had to resist the urge to untie her braid and let the wind blow her hair around as it would undoubtfully make her hair even more tatted.

Sophia finally arrived in Meryton she stood for a few short moments to admire the small town, _it really is a charming little place_. Though to people of this time period it most likely held little splendour in their eyes, as the old (…or new) saying went: beauty is in the eye of the beholder.

Sometime later Sophia was exiting the ribbon shop with her basket; which she had brought with her from Longbourn, filled with new ribbons. She was heading back up the street when somebody shouted her name, turning around she was greeted with the sight of Charlotte speed walking towards her.

''Well hello stranger, fancy seeing you here. What brings you to Meryton?'' Sophia asked with a smile.

Smiling Charlotte laced their arms together.

''It has been a while since I last seen you. I was just off buying some shoes for the ball tomorrow night. What business were you attending to?''

Raising an eyebrow at her companion she raised her arm in indication of the basket.

''I came to purchase some more ribbons, as my cousins have used up all the material in the house for their dresses and all to impress Mr Bingley, no less. I swear he better be worth all the fuss, they're turning my head with their antics.''

This caused Charlotte to send her a fake pitying look, which Sophia just rolled her eyes to and giving her a small playful shove. Chuckling Charlotte said,

''I assure you Mr Bingley is a very amiable gentleman, and worth all the fretting your cousins are doing.''

Turning an inquisitive stare at her friend, silently telling her to elaborate. Complying Charlotte explained.

''Mr Bingley and his sister Miss Bingley came to dinner last week. Mr Bingley is very amiable, always something nice to say and he is really quite handsome.''

Grinning Sophia interjected,

''That's a comfort than to know he's nice and holds a significant level of physical appeal also. Anyway what was his sister like, please do divulge?''

''Miss Bingley was smiling and participating in conversation but there was something in her eyes that I just did not like. It was as though she was looking down upon us, but I commend her it was subtlety done. Though there was a companion of Mr Bingley's that could not attend as he had to attend to business of some kind, he was called Mr Darcy; if I remember correctly. Apparently he has a fortune twice the size of that of Mr Bingley's. Though I was lead to believe that he is to attend the Meryton Ball tomorrow evening.''

Processing what Charlotte had just told her she replied.

''Mr Bingley sounds quite charming, though I don't like the sound of his sister seems to be too insidious for my tastes-'' breaking off to chuckle with Charlotte she continued on when they had sobered –''Though Darcy seems intriguing, I suppose I shall have to pass my judgement of the man then tomorrow.''

Sophia eventually had to part ways with Charlotte to return to Longbourn with the basket of ribbons. Thinking along the way what she would think of the three strangers.

* * *

Sophia sat in front of her vanity's mirror checking over her appearance making a few minor alerations.

Her tall frame was in an elegant dress; which was of a deep red with gold trimming; it suited her pale skin and accentuated her dark unruly curls and sparkling hazel eyes. Jane had tried to pin her hair back into an intricate twist, though tendrils had come loose and were framing her face. She had no accoutrements on bar her rose locket, that was beneath her beaded bodice, resting against her sternum.

As she was making some final changes the bedrooms door opened up to emit her blonde friend.

While Sophia was completely dark in appearance, Jane was the antithesis.

The beautiful woman wore an elegant peach gown, which complimented her pale skin tone and her silky golden locks were arranged into an elegant twist at the back of her head. The light colouring of her garments made her, have a near ethereal quality to herself.

Smiling at her friend through the mirror Sophia annunciated,

''You look radiant Jane.''

Blushing at the compliment she timidly replied,

''Thank you Sophia, you look nice, as well.''

Sophia never understood why Jane never believed anybody when they complimented her, even from the futures standard Jane would be classified as very attractive. But she had to admit that she wouldn't like her as much if she were conceited.

Turning to smile at her friend again she stated conversationally.

''Well, Mrs Bennet will be wanting to leave soon.''

Standing up from her seat Sophia grabbed her black cloak from her bed and fastened it around herself. And exited the room after Jane.

* * *

The dance finally came to an end and the dancers moved to the side of the room to rest till the next started, Jane and Charlotte emerged from the crowd rather flushed and out of breath as they spied Sophia on a large seat at the far side of the hall the two women walked over to their mutual friend. Finally noticing her two friends Sophia smiled at the two and remarked when they got closer.

''That seemed to be quite enjoyable.''

Charlotte plumped down beside Sophia without much grace, though Jane sat down more elegantly to her left. Jane was the first to reply.

''It was very pleasant, a little fast but very enjoyable. Oh Sophia you must join in on at least one of the dances you will regret it if you do not.''

Charlotte nodded her head and added,

''Jane is right, if you just sit around all night you won't find it half as enjoyable as you would if you partook in a few dances.''

Scoffing Sophia simply said,

''I can assure you I'll dance sometime this evening but so far I haven't liked any of the gentlemen that have asked me to dance and I find it quite enjoyable sitting here watching people.''

Jane inquired,

''What was the matter with them?''

Charlotte developed a small secretive smile as though she already knew the answer that Sophia would come up with.

''Nothing major, they just were too dim-witted for my tastes.''

Charlotte and Sophia shared a glance and silently chuckled though Jane seemed to not be too impressed by her friend's statement. Seeing the look that Jane was sending her Sophia coughed and awkwardly tried to divert the conversation.

''Well, I suppose Mr Bingley hasn't gotten here yet then.''

Jane's features softened, though Charlotte was the first to speak.

''No, there are no signs of Mr Bingley and his party yet.''

For the next three dances; Sophia dancing in two of them, though she spent most of her time conversing with Jane and Charlotte and waiting for the arrival for the elusive Bingley.

''I honestly swear I believe that my feet have never been more sore than they are at this very moment. At this rate I may just walk bare foot for the rest of the evening it goes without being said, that I shan't be accepting one more dance for the remainder of the evening.''

Charlotte and Jane exchanged looks at the bushy haired woman's statement and broke out into silent laughter, hearing her companions deriving mirth from her less than enviable position, she just sent them both a withering look.

Jane being the first to regain her composure; though still a small smile remained on her face, a vestige to her past mirth.

''At least you partook in a few dances, though, it is just unfortunate they were not the most skilled.''

''It is not the fact alone of their egregious dancing that had me irked, I could endure their lack of skills if they could compensate with more stimulating conversation. As it were, they only talked about their livelihood, do not get me wrong, I admire their enthusiasm about their work.''

Charlotte just smiled and looked at Sophia through pale eyes.

''Perhaps, with some luck you will get a more _skilled _dance partner. Of course, with more _stimulating_ conversation to offer also.''

''One can only wish and hope. With the berks I have encountered this night, I am not holding my breath.''

With a small shake of her head Jane simply added.

''Sophia, someday you will meet someone that will change that.''

With a derisive lift of her brow Sophia replied.

''I highly doubt, that shall ever transpire.''

Just when the hall was beginning to think that the group of elite were not arriving the doors at the top of the hall opened. Causing the previous dance in the middle of the room to stop and the people to part like the red sea, this grabbed Sophia's attention and turning her gaze; like many of the other room's occupants, to the top of the hall she saw three people standing quite awkwardly at the top. They were too far for her to make them out clearly though Sir Lucas walked over to the group of three and escorted them down.

As they got closer Sophia saw that the party were made of two men, one of medium height with a pleasant look on his face and a mop of ginger hair; she was unable but to make a connection between the man and Ronald Weasley surprisingly. _This must be Mr Bingley. _

The other man was tall, saturnine and...handsome, Sophia noted. Though instead of walking with a saunter or arrogant gait, he walked straight backed and kept his haughty and sharp gaze forward, not even glancing at the other people in the hall as he passed them. It was clearly evident that this man was from a noble background and was most likely used to getting what he wanted. _So this is Mr Darcy, I see._

The woman was without any reproach, a top level snob, the very way she carried herself and looked at everyone radiated condescension. Her gaze was always kept above the level of everyone's head and her face was pinched in distaste. Her hair was ginger but lighter than Mr Bingley's and her elegant figure was covered with expensive silks.

Sophia screwed her nose up at the woman,_ definitely Miss Bingley. _

As the trio walked down the centre of the room, the people bowed in a mark of respect and when they came in front of her Sophia curtsied herself. Though when she rose up, she raised an eyebrow, when she noted that Mr Darcy snapped his head around as well, thinking he had been looking at Jane. She simply smirked and shook her head. _Men, they really are all the same. _

''Well, I must say they look like a ball of sunshine.''

Nodding her head Charlotte replied, ''Oh definitely, though Mr Bingley seemed pleasant.''

Before the two could say any more on the matter Mrs Bennet rushed in and grabbed Jane by the arm exclaiming,

''Hurry Jane, Sir Lucas is introducing us to Mr Bingley and his companions.''

Rolling her eyes at the woman, Sophia followed the woman to accompany Jane; though not without grabbing Charlotte's arm and dragging her friend along with her.

Saying in the process.

''You shall be coming too.''

As the four women arrived, were all the rest of the Bennet family had gathered. Sophia stood beside Jane, with Charlotte just behind them. Whispering to Jane,

''Don't worry, I wouldn't have let you be left alone with your mother.''

Jane shyly smiled.

All the Bennets had gathered excepting Kitty and Lydia; as they were still in the middle of dancing, though if it weren't impolite to interrupt a dance to extract people from it, Sophia was convinced Mrs Bennet would have done so.

Sir Lucas stepped forward and addressed the group gathered.

''May I present, my daughter Charlotte; as you already know. Miss Jane Bennet, Mrs Bennet, Mr Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet and their cousin Miss Sophia Prescott.''

Each individual bowed as their names had been called, with Sir Lucas continuing.

''May I present, Mr Bingley.''

Mr Bingley smiled brightly at the group; though Sophia noticed his gaze had lingered longest on Jane.

''It is a pleasure to have made your acquaintance.''

''Miss Bingley.''

The snobby woman simply inclined her head and replied,

''It's a pleasure.''

Scrunching her nose up again in distaste Sophia, refrained from sneering at the woman. Though finally her gaze landed on Mr Darcy, he seemed aloof, on closer regards and he seemed incapable to even look at the congregated group, instead, opting for looking a few centimetres above their heads.

''And finally, Mr Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire.''

Mr Darcy simply regarded them laconically.

Finally the introductions were over and Sophia gladly escaped from the group, along with Jane and Charlotte.

The next few dances, Sophia sat and watched; of which Mr Bingley and Jane danced two of. It was clear to any on looker that the two had a great chemistry between them, though it was most likely made even more conspicuous, with the way Mr Bingley regarded her. In a way that could be compared with how a person would handle a new present with: caution, adoration and simple awe.

Mr Darcy, peculiarly, danced none. Instead preferring to stand around, miserable looking regarding the room around him.

This had quite a negative effect on most of the female populous in the room. As the once coquettish, hopeful and admiring gazes. Along with the endless tittering over his vast fortune and his physical appeal, among the quidnuncs. Could not redeem, from his apparent arrogance, aloofness and haughtyness. Sophia agreed with most of their opinions about the man. Though she reserved her judgement of the man, as she did not know him.

Miss Bingley, seemed to care little for his lack of interest in the female populous, or anyone for that fact. As she hung off the man like a dotting pup. Though Sophia formulated that, having such a snob for company, could make anybody rather miserable.

A feeling of loneliness, overtook her. Turning her searching gaze round the room, she noticed Charlotte at the opposite end, conversing with her sister; Maria. On her way over she walked past Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy in conversation, interested to hear what they were talking about Sophia, slowed her pace and discreetly listened into the exchange.

Bingley's sweet lilt was the first thing to reach her ears.

''Come now Darcy. I can't have you sitting round here looking so miserable, you must dance. Especially with so many ladies needing partners, a few being uncommonly pretty.''

Smiling at the optimistic man's words of encouragement she continued to listen.

With Mr Darcy replying in a haughty baritone; which involuntarily sent shivers up her spine.

''I am in no mood to dance with ladies slighted by other men and you, Charles, are dancing with the only handsome woman in the room. Your sister is otherwise engaged and it would be a punishment for me, to stand up and dance with any other woman.''

Mr Bingley continued in an almost wistful voice.

''Oh yes. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever encountered-'' though his voice became rather serious as he continued-'' But Darcy, there are plenty of attractive women in the hall. In fact, in here are some of the prettiest girls, I have ever met. One especially I think that you would be very hard pressed to refuse, Miss Sophia Prescott; Miss Jane's own cousin. See seemed to me to be agreeable and tall; more so than I.''

Smiling at the man's comment Sophia continued to listen. _It seems he's already in love with Jane. _

Mr Darcy imperceptibly stiffened, though since their backs were to her she could not see the expression on the man's face.

''Charles, you may be rather mistaken but I shall humour you. Though if the woman I think you are referring to, is the one that I am currently thinking of, I must confess to finding her nothing more than slightly appealing. For starters, her hair was barely contained, it looked simply half wild and unkept.''

Taken aback by the man's blatant rudeness, Sophia gave a heated glare to his back though knew it would have little effect. Turning round, she headed over to Charlotte, hoping her friend would lighten her mood. _Well, I dare say that I didn't ask for your approbation, sir. _

Sometime later Sophia was standing in a group with Jane, Mrs Bennet, Mr Bingley, Miss Bingley and Mr Darcy (much to her chagrin). Mrs Bennet, of course, was doing most of the talking.

''Miss Lucas is a very amusing woman.'' Mr Bingley said good naturedly.

''Oh yes, I've only known her a short time but I've become very fond of her.'' Sophia agreed with a warm smile.

''It is a pity she isn't more handsome though.'' Mrs Bennet insipidly stated, while waving her fan.

Turning her cold gaze on the woman Sophia said coolly, ''Mrs Bennet I hardly think that is necessary to observe.''

True Charlotte was not overly good looking but she was by far not the ugliest girl Sophia had ever encountered. And she had a luminous personality.

Mrs Bennet, unsurprisingly, ignored her comment and continued on digging a bigger hole for herself.

''Of course, it is our Jane, who is considered to be the beauty of the county.''

At this declaration, Jane started blushing and attempted to stop her mother, though when Mrs Bennet, gets started she seldom stops.

''When she was only fifteen, there was a gentlemen so much in love with her, that I was sure he would have made her an offer. However, he did not but he did write her some very pretty verses.''

Sensing Jane's discomfort Sophia gently, placed a hand on Mrs Bennets arm saying.

''And that put an end to it.'' Chuckling she continued- ''I wonder who ever heard of poetry driving away love, rather ironic I find.''

The diversion worked. Jane sent her a grateful look and it induced Mr Bingley into laughter. However, Sophia was startled when a deep voiced observed.

''I was under the impression that poetry was the food of love, Miss Prescott.''

Hazel met blue. Momentarily shocked Sophia quickly replied,

''Yes, of a true deep love it may but if it is only a vague inclination that is easily swayed, then it shall, undoubtedly, thwart any previous warm sentiments. It could be argued, that if the feelings were premature and tender, that poetry could _fan the flames,_ providing, the verses were of a certain standard. Realistically, few of us are acclaimed poets.''

Maintaining eye contact with Mr Darcy, Sophia noticed that his eyes were attempting to dissimulate some emotion or thought. _Maybe there is more to you than meets the eye, Darcy. _

''What would you suggest, to encourage affection, then?'' This inquisition caused his eyes to enlarge marginally, as though, he were surprised by his own asking.

Smiling charmingly at the man, Sophia clasped her hands, intending to get her own back at the man.

''Well there are great many things that encourage affection. I find, myself, that a common interest and faith that affections could develop between two individuals, should undoubtedly encourage affection. Even if the recipient is nothing more than, slightly, tempting_._''

This rejoinder caused Darcy's eyes to widen even further and a slight embarrassed blush to fix itself on his cheeks. With a satisfied smile, happy that she had proven her point. Sophia slightly curtsied and exited the group to go in search of Charlotte.

* * *

Finally extracting the last of the pins from her hair, Sophia set them down on her night stand. The night had been quite enjoyable but the comment that Darcy had made about her appearance still stung more than she would want it to. Looking at herself in the mirror she assessed her face, while self-consciously placing a hand on her hair.

_I know I'm far from beautiful. Having unruly hair is just something I've always had and I've never cared nor did I have the time to fret about such superficial things as that. _

Looking down at the brass locket she smiled wistfully thinking about the chance of returning back to 2014.

_If only I could go back to being a student in the 21__st__ century, nobody expected you to be all pampered and looking beautiful. And women were allowed to act as they so choose, they probably haven't even heard of feminism here. _

Extinguishing her candle beside her bed Sophia lay her head on her pillow and surrendered to the bliss of slumber. All the while dreaming of when she could return back to her beloved life as a student.


	4. Chapter 3: Netherfield Park

Chapter 3: Netherfield Park

''Mr Bingley is just what a young man ought to be: sensible, good humoured-'' Jane wistfully declared with a warm smile on her face.

While flipping her page, Sophia added with a mischievous smirk –'' You forgot handsome and also conveniently rich.''

Sending her a withering look Jane retorted, ''Sophia, you know perfectly well that I do not believe that marriage should be driven by thoughts of money.''

''I know, that's what I most respect about you Jane. Though, it doesn't hurt to have the recipient of your affections having a surplus supply.'' Sophia stated with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

''Are you really sure that Mr Bingley likes me?'' Jane timidly asked, while nervously biting her lip and ringing a string of grass through her hands.

Pulling her gaze away from her book again Sophia met the gaze of her angelic friend, ''Jane, I've reassured you about twenty times since yesterday. Mr Bingley was practically in love with you-''

Seeing her friends sceptical look Sophia added- ''Believe me, I know the mannerisms of a man that is besotted. For instances, he couldn't take his eyes off you the whole evening and he danced with you not once but _twice. _Now, I think, that would hint, towards him regarding you in a propitious light.''

With a resigned sigh Jane conceded, ''I suppose then he may like me.''

With a pleased grin Sophia replied, ''Much better.''

For the next half hour Jane and Sophia sat in companionable silence. With Sophia translating the Latin book, and Jane simply admiring the natural scenery around the lake.

''I still cannot believe what his friend said about you.''

Failing to lift her gaze as she underlined an idiomatic phrase, Sophia raised a quizzical eyebrow, ''Mmmhm…Who? Oh, you're referring to Darcy.''

''Yes, _Mr_ Darcy. What he said about you being 'nothing more than slightly tempting' was simply rude.''

Hazel eyes with mirth in their depths, replied, ''That it was, but to be honest, I care little to nothing about the epithets of some _man_, that I shan't ever see again. And you cannot be to everyone's individual taste, as the old saying goes; one I'm particularly fond of, 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder'. Anyhow, by the looks of those grey clouds, they appear to denote impending rain.''

* * *

The following week Sophia and the Bennets were seated around the table having breakfast in the early hours of the morning. And, of course, Mrs Bennet was missing no opportunity to discuss the Meryton Ball in great depth.

''The third he danced with Miss Lucas, now there is a spinster in the making make no mistakes about that. It really is a pity she is not more handsome. The fourth was with a Miss King, of little standing, and the fifth _again_ with Jane.''

As Sophia extended her arm to grab a muffin she whispered to Jane,

''You know, your mother has an outstanding memory.''

''That she does have.'' Jane chuckled.

Mr Bennet sadly, seemed to be reaching his tethers end, as he nursed his head in his hand.

''If he had any compassion for me, he would have twisted his ankle in the first set.''

Sending her husband a frustrated look, Mrs Bennet reprimanded shrilly, ''Mr Bennet, the way you carry on you would think our girls look forward to a grand inheritance.''

Before anything else could be said on the matter, one of the servant women walked in with a sealed letter in her hand, stopping just beside Jane.

''A letter just arrived from Netherfield Park addressed to Miss Bennet.''

Smiling Jane extended her hand to accept the letter, with a soft 'Thank you', directed at Mandy; one of the maids Sophia had come to know, and slightly hesitated before opening it.

With a matching grin Sophia read over her friends shoulder.

Mrs Bennet seemed incapable of containing her eagerness as she burst out exclaiming,

''Now dear, what does it say?''

''It's from Miss Caroline Bingley-''

At this Sophia scrunched her nose up.

-''she has asked me to dine with her.'' Jane began jubilantly, though she became deflated when she continued- ''her brother shall be dining out.''

Mrs Bennet, herself, was not impressed, as she said incredulously, while grabbing the letter from Jane's hand, ''Dining out! That's unaccountable of him…Dining out indeed.''

The Bennet matron was so engrossed in her own cogitation that she failed to hear Jane say,

''Mama, may I be granted use of the carriage, please.''

With a pointed look outside Sophia reiterated; except louder than Jane.

''Mrs Bennet, Jane requires the use of the carriage.''

Exiting from her train of thought, Mrs Bennet said with a scheming glint shining in her eye. Denoting that whatever came out of her mouth would not be good.

''Definitely not, she shall go on horseback.''

''Horseback!'' Jane, Lydia and Kitty exclaimed simultaneously; the former directing her distraught gaze outside.

Of course, Sophia could not bite her tongue.

''Mrs Bennet, that's mad to send Jane out on _horseback, _in such weather. Do you want her to contract some illness?''

Even Mary contributed with her words of wisdom.

''Mother, it would be most unwise, to permit Jane to ride on horseback. Exposed to the elements.''

With a contented look fixed on her visage the woman said with finality, ''Nonsense, she will be fine.''

* * *

Later that same day Sophia was seated on the steps leading down to the kitchen with yet another letter addressed from Netherfield Park; the only difference being this one was written by Jane. Without a moment's hesitation, Sophia tore open the letter and read it aloud to Mrs Bennet and all three younger girls; who were all dying pieces of material and hanging them above the open fire.

'''And my kind friends will not hear of me returning home until I am better- but do not be alarmed. Excepting a sore throat, a fever, and a headache there is nothing much wrong with me.''

''My premonitions are rarely wrong, and once again they have not failed me.'' Sophia exclaimed with exasperation.

''Well, my dear, it will be a comfort to know your daughter will die in pursuit of Mr Bingley.'' Mr Bennet stated sarcastically, while drying his hands on a grummy cloth.

Mrs Bennet in return tutted, while hanging a shred of material, ''People do not die of colds.''

Raising an eyebrow at the woman Sophia retorted at her back, ''No, but she may just perish from the shame of such an imprudent mother.''

A smirk was aroused from her lips, when she was greeted with Mr Bennet's' chuckles, as he walked away from the kitchen.

She sighed as she stood, saying to the room at large, ''Well, seeing as I seem to be among the few people in this household, to hold any consideration for Jane's health, I'm going to go see her.''

* * *

Climbing over the final hill, Sophia stood at the top for a few seconds, to regulate her breathing; she had thankfully evaded the rain though the grass was soaking and had created immense mud puddles. Which clung to the hem of her skirt and shoes, she was also flushed, resulting in her appearing to have a bush on top of head.

Looking down at the imposing structure, Sophia admired the edifice, for a few short moments. It wasn't the first time Sophia had laid eyes on the manor; it had been when Mary and she had walked to Meryton, on a message for Mrs Bennet. This time, she only admired it more. From the sweeping arches, to the rambling lawns and the gorgeous maze.

Inhaling shortly to collect herself, Sophia progressed forward to the imposing building. All the while, attempting in vain to ignore the stitch, this had sown itself, into her abdomen.


	5. Chapter 4: Dear Jane

**Chapter 4: Dear Jane**

Having finally arrived at the front door of the grand building, Sophia felt most out of place with her muddy and dishevelled appearance. Raising her hand, she hesitated before noticing a large door knocker to her left, darting across she lifted the knocker thrice; though, had to do so with two hands, as she devoid of any upper body strength.

Patiently, she waited for her knock to be answered. Out of habit, she rocked onto the balls of her feet and silently hummed, finally the door opened to emit a resigned looking man wearing a suite with a powdered wig. Though, having a muddy young woman with wild hair as a visitor was a rare site, as he looked at her with a mix of surprise and mild…repugnance. Causing Sophia to bite her lip to try and prevent herself from smiling, though a slight, embarrassed, flush fixed itself upon her checks. He was quickly composed, however, and with a mundane type of drawl he asked.

''How may I help you Miss…?''

''Prescott but Sophia, is fine.''

''Well Miss Sophia, how may I help you? But first come in.''

Offering the man a small grateful smile, she entered into the entrance hall. Which he returned with a tight one of his own. Once over the threshold, she couldn't stop herself from admiring a beautiful picture on the far wall, however discretion was one of her weaker points and she whipped her gaze round to the Butler, when he coughed from her right.

''Sorry…I apologise. You must be most bemused by my desultory appearance, especially when I, have the unsavoury appearance of a tramp-'' In her stream of words she missed the expression of slight astonishment on the man's face–''I have just come to see Jane, she wrote to Longbourn conveying of her ailment and I wished to see her in person.''

With a stiff nod, the servant gave her appearance another cool assessment before replying.

''If that is the case then follow me Miss Prescott.''

After a short while the Butler showed her to a large gilded door, indicating with his hand for her to wait. This caused Sophia to raise her eyebrow and roll her eyes at the man once his back was turned.

_I think I know that it is customary to wait before being introduced, thank you. _

''May I present, Miss Sophia Prescott.''

After a few short moments, the messy intellectual, walked slowly past the beautiful light gilded door, into a capacious room that was of the same light, yet expensive looking design.

Her gaze soon became fixed upon the two individuals, sitting at a rounded table at the far end of the small hall; or perhaps large room, situated betwixt two Georgian styled windows, running from roof to floor. Which enabled, sun beams to dance and illuminate the room. The aforementioned, two _richly_ dressed peacocks, bore identical expressions of surprise.

The subsequent silence was thick, and seemed to pervade the room more so, than if it were filled with the inordinately, loud rings of Notre Dame. It may have continued as such, had not Miss Bingley said in her snide voice,

''Good lord, Miss Prescott, did you walk all the way here?''

Stiffening at the insipid woman's comment Sophia politely smiled; noticeably it failed to reach her eyes.

''Yes, I did. Did my appearance give it away?''

The red haired woman's visage morphed from a self-righteous expression, into a startled one…most likely a result from the sarcastic rhetorical question, directed to her. The other, more male, occupant at the table; whom had been sitting for the short exchange watching, suddenly stood as though remembering his manners and gave a terse nod. Which Sophia replied in kind; with infinitesimal more warmth, than which she had treated Miss Bingley.

''You are here for Miss Jane, I would suppose Miss Prescott.''

Turning her gaze to meet the man she answered.

''Your suppositions are correct, would it be permissible for me to see her?''

Mr Darcy, ever the enigma, raised a dark eyebrow. Whether in amusement, at her statement or either incredulity at her blatantly subtle insolence, she did not know. Miss Bingley must not have been pleased for Sophia to breath the same air as her for she abruptly ordered,

''Francis, would you escort Miss Prescott to our sick guest.''

Breaking her gaze she turned her head to meet the cold eyes of Miss Bingley, they were not even attempting to hide their distaste of her. The Butler…or Francis replied in his characteristically mundane drawl once again, with a bow.

''Certainly, Madam.''

Turning round Sophia gave a gracious nod.

''Thank you.''

Before she was fully out of the door, her left ear caught Miss Bingley's snide voice.

''Did you see her hem, ha! It was, _at least_ seven inches deep in mud. Though, the hair was most certainly, the most bizarre. I have never seen a bush worn before.''

After a brief pause Mr Darcy finally replied, in the baritone that could make any girl weak at the knees. While his attention was fixed on his letters, which he meticulously flicked through.

''It would be expected Caroline, seeing as Miss Sophia walked, some three miles, to get here. Personally, I find it speaks volumes of her character, that she is willing, to go to such lengths to see Miss Bennet.''

Her vicious litany, was trumped by such a rejoinder. She pitifully continued.

''Well…I find her character to be too brazen for my tastes, the way she even talked to you was bordering on impertinence.''

Mr Darcy had returned to reading the letter that he had previously been pursuing and he did not deign her comment with a reply till after some time.

''That may be the case _Caroline_ but I admit, that, I, myself have not been the most civil towards Miss Prescott, so perhaps it is warranted.''

Taken by surprise from his reply, Caroline Bingley sat silently mulling over his comment and turned her attention to the letter that she had received from her long-time friend Lady Bathurst, whom had written telling her of gossip in the elite circles. Who would have thought that Lord Buckingham was capable of fathering five children to different women!


	6. Chapter 5: Fever

Outside the room, Francis, wordlessly guided her along the hall, till coming upon stairs. Just as the taciturn duo ascended, Sophia caught the glimpse of a familiar red head.

''Miss Sophia! What brings you here?'' Mr Bingley asked, abruptly stopping with a shocked, albeit, happy expression. Stopping a few steps down from the jovial gentlemen, she looked up with a warm gaze.

''Mr Bingley, I know it may come as a shock to see me. However, I do have a justifiable reason to impose upon your personage; I came to see Jane. I apologise for my-'' she broke off, indicating with a dramatic; or as dramatic a flourish as Sophia could muster, wave of her hand, ''topsy-turvy, appearance.''

Regaining his faculty, Mr Bingley-if possible- became brighter.

''In that case, I am most happy to greet you into my household, Miss Sophia. Would you mind if I escorted you too Miss Jane's quarters?'' The bright man inquired, extending his elbow in the most gentlemanly manner.

She politely declined his proffered elbow.

''That would be most gracious of you.''

''That will be all, Francis. I shall escort, Miss Sophia from here.''

The Butler, once again remained impassive, replying mundanely, with a respectful nod.

''As you wish, Sir.''

With that the two ascended the stairs, and progressed down the hall. Mr Bingley leading the way, about a metre in front of her, the walk afforded her time to look round at the paintings and other items of decoration in the halls. Briefly, Sophia was sure that her gaze fell upon what must have been a large library. Unfortunately, the door was not open far enough, to enable for clarification. Finally, Mr Bingley slowed and matching his pace, they came to a stop outside a plain door. After a few milliseconds of silence, Mr Bingley with bright eyes said,

''Here are her quarters, Miss Sophia. I hope that you will be able to keep her company. In fact, would you mind staying here? I am sure Miss Jane would appreciate having a familiar face, especially one she cares so much for.''

Taken aback by the invitation, her visage boarded on comical, with her gaping mouth. Closing it, the tall woman met the hopeful mossy eyes of Mr Bingley.

''Are you sure, I would not like to become a nuisance?''

With an amicable shake of his head, he placated.

''Do not fret, you are far from such. By dinner, all your items should be brought from Longbourn, and I shall have one of the maids fix your own quarters.''

With a grateful smile Sophia turned and opened the door.

''Thank you, Mr Bingley-''Just before she closed the door, she wrenched it open and called to his back-''could you specifically request for a Latin herbal book to be brought with my items?''

Turning round the red haired individual inclined his head, in show that he had heard her request.

Upon hearing the door opening, Jane turned her pale eyes towards the door, they normally were shy and bright, but with the fever the shyness was gone, also the brightness, and in their place a bland expression reigned. The feverish woman stared at the new comer of her temporary bedroom, for a while, her expression held no recognition of the pale, bushy ebony haired stranger…but when she saw those familiar hazel eyes; with the usual subtle glint of condescension, she smiled and croaked weakly.

''S-Soph…is that you?''

Sophia became panicked at the state in which her friend was. She was flushed, with rubicund cheeks; a cold sweat caused her beautiful blonde hair to become matted around her forehead. Walking the short distance to her friends bed side, Sophia gently sat down, trying not to disturb Jane's position, in case it were to cause any discomfort. Noticing a cold basin of water beside the bed, Sophia rolled up the sleeves of her gown, and rung out a rag, with deliberate care and ease she uniformly folded the rag, and wiped the sweat from her friends face, satisfied most had been removed, she returned to the basin and cleaned the rag, and applied it to Jane's forehead, while assessing her friend's pale face.

''It's me Sophia. Jane, are you terribly sore?''

Blinking, the woman turned her foggy gaze to her friend. She weakly shook her head. Sighing, that at least her friend was not in excessive discomfort, Sophia dampened the rag again.

''Have you had any liquids lately?''

Jane mumbled. Even with straining her ears Sophia could not make out what her sweet friend said. Turning her head round, she noticed a clear glass jug nearly empty, but it had some seemingly cool water. Extricating herself from the bed she traversed the short distance to the jug, she emptied its contents into a small crystal glass and taking care not to trip, she returned to Jane. Cradling her friends head up slightly, Sophia urged her to take a few slow sips. After the contents were drained, Sophia set the glass on top of the night stand, off to the side.

''Jane, do you want me to prop you up?''

After having something to drink, Jane turned her clearer gaze towards her caring friend.

''Yes, please,'' while Sophia propped her friend up so she was in a more comfortable position, Jane continued, ''thank you for coming Sophia. I really do not mean to cause such a fuss; it has been many a year since I suffered from a fever. And I have no wish to be an imposition upon Mr Bingley and his household.''

It appeared not even a hypothermia induced fever, could eradicate Jane's sweet nature. So, perhaps she was not so ill, as Sophia previously thought.

''Before you continue on, let me just pacify your worries. You are no imposition, if Mr Bingley's actions are anything to judge by. And I have been personally invited to stay here, until such a time when you are fit and healthy enough to be returned home. So, I think it might be best if we got something to eat.''


End file.
